A Gift for the Forgotten
by Prominis
Summary: The dawn after the dance, Jaune begins to think. At five in the morning. About what you might ask? A lot of things, from the dance, to his newfound friendship with Neptune, to Weiss, and what she thinks of him. Unfortunately, a very important somebody shows up, interrupting Jaune's thoughts about her. And what do you know? She gets him a gift.


**So. I've been shipping Jaune and Weiss for maybe a year now, and the last episode pretty much proved them non-canon. But anyway, I did this thing! Yay!**

**Basically read the summary. This fanfic doesn't actually ship them, per se, but involves feelings or something. I dunno.**

A Gift for the Forgotten

Jaune let out a deep sigh, slowly exhaling. The dance. Neptune. _Weiss_. Even though there was the break-in the night before, Beacon's security destroyed, network hacked, and yet for him, it all came back to the dance. To Weiss, Neptune… and himself. Jaune leaned back on the couch, ignoring the history work he had in front of him. He'd been there since the early morn, thinking. Wondering, pondering, all of the above.

Even if Jaune had made peace with Neptune, got him to go back to Weiss, where did that leave him? Not alone; his team would support him, he knew that. They were great people, every one of them. The question was what he would do. Jaune knew he liked Weiss, loved her even. It'd been from the first day, the first minute, the first moment he'd known her. It was that sudden, like being struck by lightning. Even if Jaune knew she didn't feel the same way.

So what now? Jaune repeated to himself. If he were to think about himself from another's perspective, detached and emotionless, it'd be different. Jaune would decide that there was no point in regretting the past. To spend time and energy on a person who wouldn't do the same for him. If Jaune were a random onlooker, it would be different, much simpler, straightforward, black and white. But in reality, it wasn't that easy, and he couldn't detach himself from his emotions.

Jaune wondered what would have happened if he had let Neptune go on without making up with Weiss. It was a horrible train of thought, being curious about others' indecision. But he couldn't stop thinking, his mind overpowering all rationale. Would they have still come together? Would they have danced regardless? Would there have been a happier ending for him, had Neptune not gone back? It hurt Jaune to think of the benefits of having others separated. Still, either way, there was nothing that he would necessarily gain. What did Weiss think of him?

That was a good question. Did Weiss hate him? Detest him, loathe his very existence? Was Jaune a pest, a small annoyance, an idiotic flea? A bug to be swatted away, someone unimportant, unwanted, and unwelcome? Or was he something else? Jaune groaned, knowing that he would never know unless he asked the lady herself. But that would never happen, he knew it. Jaune would be afraid of the answer, of the retaliation, of the realization.

Would it be better to forget? Forgot one's feelings, to move on and go without? Was that better than the alternative, to know and remember? Jaune didn't know. There were a lot of things he didn't know, and like his history work, this was one of them. Jaune wondered if there was a point behind his thoughts. Was there a reason why he was spending so much time and energy to think about Weiss and Neptune? Was it because of jealousy? Envy? Anger even? He didn't know. Yet again, Jaune didn't know. He just didn't understand the thing he should know best. Himself.

A light rap on the door was enough to break Jaune out of his reverie. Jolting back up, he glanced towards the unclosed door. Since he had been up, he left it open a tad, yet he hadn't really expected anyone to actually, you know, come. Especially since the four occupants of the room were inside it, and Jaune supposed that team JNPR wasn't on such good terms with many teams to warrant a meeting at five in the morning. The only one would be, well, RWBY, from across the hall. Jaune half-heartedly hoped it would be Weiss, though he doubted the princess would be up at this time.

"It's open." He called out as quietly as he could. It'd probably be bad if he woke up Nora at five am. Then no one would be getting any sleep in the neighboring dorm rooms, and then the responsibility would fall to him. There was no response to his words; a long silence drew out after. Jaune sighed. Probably just a prank.

Which was why Jaune froze when he saw her. Weiss Schnee, the princess, the angel herself. Apparently, his mind froze too, logical thoughts vanishing in an instant. He was curious; why was she here? Was it related to him? Did Weiss come to visit him, Jaune Arc, the 'man' she despised? Did she despise him, or did she not? Like a rocket, his mind flew off into these thoughts again.

From a glance Jaune could tell that Weiss looked, well, just as perfect as usual. Extraordinarily neatly done hairdo, even on an off-day, and her night gown was spotless. It was a light, grayish blue, simple in design with the Schnee Dust Company's logo adorned neatly on right breast. Even so, at five in the morning, Weiss looked no worse for wear than she did in mid-day, with whatever she used to make herself look so perfect. Or maybe, just maybe, that was what she really looked like. After all, there didn't seem to be a point in getting one's makeup done if you're going in pajamas.

"W-Weiss!" Jaune exclaimed softly, trying very hard to conceal his surprise. Weiss nodded, inviting herself in, discreetly closing the door behind her. She kept her hands behind her back, by the wait level. There was no way of knowing why Weiss had come, but since she hadn't left yet disgusted at him, that was a good start.

"Hello." She greeted him. By this point, Jaune didn't know whether to be happy or nervous. On the one hand, that was the most polite tone he'd ever heard her use to speak to him. On the other, well, it was Weiss. Y'know, his crush and all that. He was bound to be nervous. Things seemed to pop up that hadn't before. All the little things, whether noticeable or not.

Like his appearance. Jaune wasn't confident in how he looked at five in the morning, and although he doubted he was _that_ hideous, he wasn't well, the greatest. His hair was probably a mess, his cowlick acting up, and his clothing was probably just as bad. Jaune hadn't really paid much attention to it, being the only one awake in his dorm, but suddenly his sweatshirt seemed out of place, feeling too formal and too homely at the same time.

Jaune became aware of his position, leaning back on a couch, doing homework. He knew Weiss was undoubtedly smart, and probably finished the work days earlier. Would she disapprove of his slacker-like tendencies? Should he worry? Should he not? Should he act casual? Should he not? Should he be himself? Should he pretend to be someone he's not? Jaune's mind went on and on, as Weiss calmly glanced around the room, seeming to understand the situation.

"Are you _still_ doing Professor Oobleck's assignment?" Weiss asked casually, as if they were on friendly speaking terms. Jaune wondered yet again what had happened that got him on her good side. Normally, he doubted she would try to talk to _him_, rather than the other way around, but Jaune was fine with it.

"Y-yes?" Jaune replied tentatively, unsure of what to say. It was pretty hard to lie to someone smarter than you. Or at least, someone who's seen what you were planning on lying about.

"Okay." Weiss muttered. She strode over to the couch, plopping herself down on it, all the while keeping her hands hidden. Jaune was half-tempted to ask about it, but considering Weiss didn't appear to be unhappy with him yet, it was probably best not to. Jaune moved over to the armrest of the couch, uncomfortable with how close they were. Weiss shifted closer, until they were side by side, barely a few centimeters distance between their legs.

"Uhh…" Jaune murmured. Weiss took her hands out from behind her, leaving them limp on her lap.

"So." Weiss began. "I heard that you talked to Neptune about me? Is that true?" Jaune's erect spine slouched, his energy gone, and a wry smile on his lips. Of course. Neptune. That was why she came, to thank him for his support. Jaune didn't know whether to be disappointed at himself for expecting otherwise, or at her for not realizing what she meant to him. Of course, it was probably his fault either way.

"Yeah. He said no because he didn't want to show off his bad dance moves, can you believe it?" Jaune replied, before noticing his mistake. "Oh! Uh, t-that was a, a s-secret. Don't tell him I told you. Like, really. Please don't." Weiss arched an eyebrow, tilting her head to gaze at him curiously. Jaune found the attention disarming, trying not to look her in the eyes.

"No no, it's fine." Weiss reassured him.

"B-"

"Really." Weiss interrupted. "He told me, it's fine." Jaune relaxed. Jaune didn't know what Neptune would have done to him if he had revealed the secret, but he imagined it wouldn't be pleasant.

"O-oh. Okay." Jaune said haltingly. He didn't know what to say, what to do. Would Weiss be expecting him to say more? Should he say more? Would he be overstepping his bounds to ask her how things went with Neptune? Obviously, they were with each other, since she was in such a good mood, but there was always the chance that they weren't, wasn't there?

"I just came here to say…" Weiss trailed off, leaning over close enough to Jaune that her hair brushed up against his neck, tickling him slightly. "… thank you." She reached up, bringing her hand to the back of his head, moving it randomly along. Jaune's mind seemed to flutter as he felt the soft, cool touch of her fingers on the back of his head, occasionally trailing onto skin. His breathing sped up; face reddening deeply, as his entire body seemed to fill with tension.

"What." Jaune made out, his mind in utter disarray. What was she doing? Did Weiss know what she was doing? Where was this going? Was it really right to do when Neptune was with her? Jaune made his choice. He moved to stand, to break the connection with Weiss. He knew he liked her, yet it was clear she didn't feel the same way about him. That was why it felt so wrong, so completely off, to have her do whatever it was she was doing. Yet Jaune found her cool touch at his wrist, halting him.

"Wait. Sit back down." Weiss commanded. Jaune froze, but seeing the concentration on her face, did as she requested. He was still unaware of her intentions, his previous guess at thanks seeming completely off now. Why was she doing this? Jaune's mind drew a blank as she continued, pausing at times, at others, rapidly crisscrossing her previous movements.

"Done." Weiss declared, afterwards getting up gently, heading towards the door. Jaune rose as he watched her, who was seemingly unaffected by their interaction.

"W-what?" Jaune asked dumbfounded. "What was that? What were you doing?" Weiss stopped, glancing back at him.

"A gift." She answered simply, patting the back of her head, before continuing to the door. In a graceful sweep, Weiss swung it open, and closed it before her silently, leaving the room as if she were never there to begin with.

Jaune mimicked her motions, touching the same spot Weiss had just now, not understanding her words. At least, until he realized what was different. Before, his hair had been a mess, all over. Before, his cowlick had been hugely overblown, making it even worse. But now? It was perfectly fine, as if nothing had ever happened. Jaune sighed, exasperated.

"You could have at least told me what you were going to do before you did it." He muttered to himself, face still beet red. Jaune collapsed back on the couch, feeling pain spike in his bottom. "AAHssss." He bit his tongue to stop himself from calling out, remembering that there were other people sleeping in the room. Jaune reached under his tender bottom, grabbing ahold of the offending… binder?

Upon further inspection, it seemed to be Weiss's binder, her family's insignia displayed on the spine. Jaune remained conflicted. Did she leave it here on purpose, or had she forgotten? Glancing at his sleeping teammates, he deemed it safe to check. At least if it was anything important, he could return it, right? Jaune unbound the strap, revealing the huge quantity of pages inside.

"Yes. YES!" Jaune cried out. "Thank you!" It was a binder on the history of the four kingdoms, from centuries back to the present. There were dozens of papers in there, all organized properly, including the information needed in his assignment, flagged by sticky note. Now the work was a simple thing, merely copying and rephrasing the source. Then, as if to ruin his happiness, a redundantly long yawn came from behind him, making Jaune freeze in place. In his heart, he hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Gooooooood morning!" Nora shouted out, drawing out the 'o' to ridiculous lengths. "Jaaaaaaune! Why's your face all red? What are you looking at?"

_Shit._

**So, bad, awful, terrible? Tell me what you think, so I can improve my writing next time. **

**Course, doesn't matter if you do or not, just a request.**


End file.
